lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Karl Bass
Karl Bass is the son of Bartholamule Bass, and Mermile Bass making him a member of House Bass. Karl is the son of Bart Bass who is the leader of House Bass, and the Lord of Dresdan, and through this he is the current heir to the lordship of House Bass. Karl Bass has two siblings in the form of Angela, and Markus Bass of which his sister Angela is a manipulative young girl that took the grooming offered by their father and truly listened to his words and through this became his favorite child, and his brother Markus became a core member of the Dragon Worshippers in Dresdan and through this became knighted and now stands as a powerful member of the Dragon Worshippers but seperated from his family politically. Karl Bass was married to Amanda Catridge in a purely political marriage that neither wanted, but this marriage has created a hate in Karl that grew after she became pregnant with another mans child. Karl Bass was born into House Bass, and his position as the oldest child of Bart Bass meant that he was going to one day replace his father at the head of House Bass. He took this position as a tool to get whatever he wanted and became known for his playboy, and arrogant behavior early in his life. In an attempt to control his son to a greater level his father has married him off to the rich heiress Amanda Catridge, and he hoped that Amanda could control Karl's ways. This marriage is a sham as Karl continues his playboy ways, and Amanda Catridge has become pregnant by her boyfriend Franky Munitz of which she didn't think he would even care about but Karl found that he did. With the pregnancy of Amanda Bass the once uncaring Karl Bass, has reevaluated himself, and is slowly moving back to the House Line. He is beyond angry about her betrayal, and though she doesn't know it he is planning on getting revenge. History Early History : "The idea of unconditional love is as quaint as the Tooth Fairy or that god might actually give a crap. Its all fake and it makes me laugh these people that believe in it." : -Karl Bass Karl Bass 'was born the first child of Bartholomule, and Mermile Bass and as such he was indoctrinated early into believing in the supremecy of the Vandals in Dresdan and specifacally House Bass's destiny in ruling Dresdan the way Vandals do. Karl was very close to his mother Mermile, of whom did the vast majority of raising of Karl as his father was very attached to his sister Angela, and had little time for him or his brother Markus. : ''"My mother was a beautiful women with a grace and kindness that made the coldness of my father tolerable. I wanted to be a great man so that she would be proud of me, but when she died I lost the reason to be great, and just wanted to survive." : -Karl Bass He was a dedicated member of the House Bass plans, and this only derailed when his mother Mermile was killed. Her death was the result of Sigmar worshippers and was part of a larger conflict that exists in Dresdan, but Karl blamed himself for her death, and began to ease his pain through alchohol and women. For years his father attempted to bring him back in line, but nothing seemed to get through to the stubborn Prince. Amanda Bass Finally sick of waiting for Karl to find a wife, Bart found him Amanda Bass, and in the two he saw the end of one of the three big Houses, and one step closer to dominance of Dresdan. Amanda's Pregnancy When the news broke that she was pregnant everyone in House Bass was extatic except for Karl Bass. Karl knew the baby wasn't his as the two had never slept together. For some reason even though he didn't care about her this was a great pain for him. Anger '''Family Members Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Relationships Amanda Bass See Also : Amanda Bass The two were hoped to be a perfect match for a marriage. They were both attractive, and both of similar ages. Despite all of this the two could never get past Karl's indiferrence. For all purposes except for public events, the two do not speak, or even go near each other. At first Amanda Bass was going to throw herself into the situation, but she quickly realized that Karl Bass was a cruel and selfish man who cared only for himself. She continued to try and engage him romantically but she discovered he was only interested in sex, and she wasn't willing to give him that without love. So eventually she gave up and threw herself into the relationship with Franky Munitz, while Karl continued to cheat on her as well, and ignore her existence. "Holy Fuck was she hot. If only she would open up her legs, I could make this sham of a marriage work." -Karl Bass Category:House Bass Category:Vandal Category:People Category:People of Dresdan Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight